the_official_american_broadcast_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official American Broadcast Network Wikia
Welcome to the The Official American Broadcast Network Wiki Welcome to the Official American Broadcast Network Wiki where you will find information on the American Broadcast Network, its sister networks like ABN Women, ABN Maxx, Mundovision, and The Racing Channel. Plus, you get to learn about ABN's history and the "Ultra HD" programming. It's everything you need to know about the American Broadcast Network (ABN), America's Most Trusted Television Leader. This is a fictional television network I have founded about a year ago on the Fictionaltvstations Wiki, but, due to personal hijinks from one user I will not name, it has led to me moving my prized network to its own Wiki. Enjoy! List of ABN affiliates There are a boat load of ABN stations that have yet to be transferred from the Fictionaltvstations Wiki to this Wiki. Creating new ABN stations is great, however, there are a good deal of stations that haven't had any sort of attention yet. However, we shouldn't have to rush things through. There are a lot of logos I need to create for some stations so please be patient. Further, I encourage you to visit the List of ABN affiliates page to add your ABN station to the growing list of ABN television stations. Some things to keep in mind: If an ABN station is in the fictional realm of The Diplomatic Republic of the Holman Union (HOL), the stations on the west coast must have the BH '''prefix. East coast stations must have the '''BX prefix. If an ABN station is in Mcspyder1's fictional realm of The Loyal Sovereignty of Dahrconia (DAHR), the stations on the west coast must have the DN prefix. East coast stations must have the DS 'prefix. If an ABN station is in a fictional realm related to the anime ''Pokemon, there are different variants of callsigns stations use. '''P, and H''' prefixed stations are in the Hoenn region, '''P '''prefixed stations are in regions including Kanto, Kalos, and Johto. The Unova region will be using '''U '''prefixes, while the Sinnoh region uses '''SN '''prefixes. Other stations use defined prefixes based on the Pokemon creature of which its origin is shared. '''Q is the prefix for Quilava Region, based on the creature of said name. If an ABN station is in the Legend of Zelda world of Hyrule, stations must use the '''HR '''prefix. If an ABN station is in The State of The Hundred Acre Wood, stations must use the '''HA '''prefix. If an ABN station is in any other fictional realm, you may use the '''K '''or '''W '''prefixes as you normally would. Your ABN Wiki Team This is your ABN Wiki staff: BJFRacing14 (Mr. Billy Fortner) - Founder, Chief Executive Officer of American Broadcast Network Andy39 (Mr. Andy Leal) - Admin/Bureaucrat, Chat and Content Mod, Chief of Operations, Co-owner of Fortner-DeFontes Media Group RainbowDash72 - Admin, Chat Mod, Thread Mod, and Content Mod, Vice Executive of Operations, Owner of RainbowDash72, LLC. Lumogo - Admin MisterMaker33 - Thread Moderator Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse